


Always Something There To Remind Me

by Avaari



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: ethics, technology, and surreality. a black mirror fanmix





	Always Something There To Remind Me

 

 **always something there to remind me:**  ethics, technology, and surreality. a black mirror fanmix   


> **I.**   _gotye_  - MAKING MIRRORS |  **II.**   _jack de quidt_  - THE SERMON OF SISTER RUST |  **III.**   _electric light orchestra_  - TELEPHONE LINE |  **IV.**   _imagine dragons_  - HOPELESS OPUS |  **V.**   _avril lavigne_  - MOBILE |  **VI.**   _madame macabre_  - DECIPHER |  **VII.**   _halsey_  - GASOLINE |  **VIII.**   _bastille_  - WARMTH |  **IX.**   _skillet_  - SICK OF IT |  **X.**   _great big sea - END OF THE WORLD | **XI.**  david bowie _\- IF YOU CAN SEE ME |  **XII.**   _bastille_  - THE CURRENTS |  **XIII.**   _green day_  - LETTERBOMB |  **XIV.**   _matchbox twenty_  - CRUTCH |  **XV.**   _avicii_  - ADDICTED TO YOU |  **XVI.**   _billy joel_  - THE ENTERTAINER |  **XVII.**   _abra moore_  - FOUR LEAF CLOVER |  **XVIII.**   _alanis morissette_  - EIGHT EASY STEPS |  **XIX.**   _of monsters and men_  - HUMAN |  **XX.**   _dionne warwick_  - (THERE’S) ALWAYS SOMETHING THERE TO REMIND ME

* * *

resources: [bulgaria](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRtOhEEl_VW/) by [alxiuss](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Falxiuss%2F&t=Zjc3NzljZTg3ZDQyMjg0NmM4MTNjNzZhZmU4MzBjYjFmNzUwOTIwMyw1bjZpdVNDag%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169489969960%2Falwayssomethingthere&m=0), computer photo by [@avaari](https://tmblr.co/mlbnsc1kj2mmcPsP5QFzf_g)


End file.
